


And then you walk to your next mark. Fuck it, man.

by autisticrick



Series: Method is for Chumps [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Dynamics, Size Kink, Virginity Kink, but only bc robert thinks he has to trick tom into sleeping with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: "I-I don't have any o-other clothes."Fuck, he hadn't stuttered for that line before. His cock pulses between his legs when he feels a thumb stroking softly at his temple."Okay, we'll sort that out."Tom almost lets his head fall against Downey's pant leg before he realizes where he is and scrambles to his feet, embarrassed. "Sorry, I...got a little carried away there.""No, no, it was good," Robert says with a smile. "You made some bold choices, let yourself be vulnerable."Tom can't help but smile back. Maybe all that sexual tension was just in his head, then."But I still think we can do better." Tom quirks a brow, curious as to what else they could possibly do to make their interactions stronger."You still seem more uncomfortable than vulnerable, Tom. How about we try it without your suit?"Tom's eyes go wide. He can't mean…"...come again?"





	And then you walk to your next mark. Fuck it, man.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyGarnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGarnet/gifts).

> So we were talking in Discord about Rom Howney and the many ways in which rehearsing _that_ scene could have resulted in porn. Garnet said she would draw it if somebody wrote it. Naturally, I abandoned all my other WIPs and took on the challenge. Unrelated to the other RPF story I'm working on. 
> 
> UPDATE 1/4/2020: I've included Garnet's art!!
> 
> **Disclaimer: This is all fiction, none of it actually happened because it came from my head. Don't take it seriously, just enjoy the smut :)**

It was a fairly intense scene, which is why Tom had been avoiding it so much. So it shouldn't have surprised him so much when Robert told him he wanted to rehearse it away from everybody else.

_"It's some pretty heavy dialogue. I get why you're nervous about being vulnerable in front of other people."_

_"Y-yeah."_

_"Are you even off book?"_

_"...not really, no."_

_"Then I guess we'll need a lot of time to practice."_

That had been a lie, of course, Tom had all but devoured all of his sides when he got them, but the guilt melted away at the prospect of spending more time with Robert. Learning from the master, possibly the biggest movie star on the planet.

_Or maybe you just want to 'learn' how 'big' he really is._

Tom shook his head as if that could will away such a dirty thought.

"I have to be professional about this," he mutters to himself. "I'm a nobody and he's...Robert Downey _fucking_ Junior." Tom sighs as he pulls his sweats over his boxers. It feels nice to let his junk actually breath for once, especially with how hot Robert looked in, well, everything.

How was it possible to make a VFX suit look _sexy_? They don't have a lot of scenes where they're actually in the same shot, so Tom's uncomfortable boners will usually come up when he's just watching Downey work.

They'd agreed to meet on set, around 1 AM. Tom had thought they closed the studio at 11.

_"Oh, they'll do _anything_ to keep _me_ happy."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, but I try not to take advantage of that. You don't want to come off as a dick, so you can't be unreasonable."_

Tom had just nodded dumbly at that. How is he _also_ such a ridiculously good person?

_Maybe you just don’t want him to be._

Tom shakes his head again, willing down his erection.

When he arrives on set, Robert is already there, of course. In full costume. 

"Hey, Robert," Tom says, a little more timidly than he'd like. He's not sure if having Downey as his only audience is actually _better_ than being around a bunch of production people.

"How's it going, kid?" Robert greets easily. He chuckles when he notices Tom is staring. "Since we haven't practiced this one at all, thought it might help to get more into character." He jerks his head over to the costume rack Tom's only now noticing, with just his Spider-Man suit on it.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Tom says with that same star-struck tone. "It's just, uh--"

"I thought you said you weren't off book?" Robert asks, furrowing his brow. "Where's your script?"

Tom shrugs sheepishly. "You know they can't trust me with a real one." Robert raises a brow, disbelieving. Tom sighs. "Okay, _yes_, I am off book, but I just thought…" He looks away, embarrassed. 

Robert's mouth quirks into half a smile but still looks confused. Like he _knows_ what Tom's gonna say, but wants to hear him say it.

"Just thought...if I knew my lines already, you might not want to spend as much time with me," Tom mumbles. But he suddenly realizes what that sounds like and hastily tracks on, "Practicing!" But Robert just chuckles. If he notices how his younger co-star’s face is going red, he doesn't show it.

"Oh, there's more to rehearsing a scene than learning your lines," Robert walks over so he can plant a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It does calm him a bit, he has to admit. "Knowing the words is just the bare minimum. A _true_ professional is off book as soon as shooting starts."

Tom is just standing there, nodding again like he's at a university lecture and he should be taking notes. Robert's hand lingers there a bit longer than strictly necessary.

"Now, let's get on your suit, hm?" He takes off his hand, thumb pointing to the costume rack behind him. "I’ve found it's the easiest way to get into character for more...intimate scenes like this."

There's a weird emphasis Robert's putting on the word 'intimate,' but Tom ignores it in favor of addressing a more concrete issue. "Well, it's just that the suit is, er, it's a little uncomfortable. At the _best_ of times."

Thankfully, Robert gets what he means right away, though he does start snickering. Tom's blush gets deeper. "That's fair, Tom. Let's try without it then."

Tom lets go of the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding as Robert walks over to his mark. The younger actor follows right behind him.

"So, where should we take it from?" Tom just stares at him with that vacant expression. It's not even like this is his first film, so why is he acting like such a novice?

_Maybe because you are one._

Tom furrows his brow, inwardly yelling at his inner monologue that he _technically_ isn't a virgin anymore. There isn't a separate virginity for _gay _sex, right?

Robert just continues, probably assuming Tom's focused expression meant he was just thinking about the question. "I figured since we've already recorded the stuff when I'm still in the suit, we could start from where I get out of it." Wait, is he getting out of costume? Is _Robert_ supposed to be getting undressed?

_Would he even be able to wear a spandex suit if he had to?_

"...Tom? You in there?"

Tom suddenly realizes his older co-star is asking for his input for at least a minute and he's just been gawking. "Uh...sorry, come again?" Robert just shakes his head, chuckling.

"I asked, do you want to take it from me getting out of the Iron Man suit?"

"Oh!" And Tom suddenly remembers: rehearsing the scene. Right. That's why they're here. "Yeah, sure, sounds good."

"Alright," Robert says with a smile. Tom smiles back, and his older co-star steps back to his mark. His expression becomes serious. Tom is still standing there.

"_Oh_, right, sorry." It's _his _line first, of course. Tom takes another moment to get into character, remembering how Peter is supposed to be feeling. _"If you even cared…"_

They do the whole exchange, right up to where Tony says, _"Okay, we'll sort that out,"_ which sounds a _lot _dirtier to Tom's ears than it should. And yes, he knows that part is supposed to lead into a gag, but they already did the shot with him in the over-sized shirt and Hello Kitty pajama pants a week ago.

Since then, he's been wracking his brain about the logic of that: why would Tony and Peter stop in some tourist shop; where did Peter even get changed; wouldn't it have been easier for Tony to take Peter back to his penthouse apartment at Stark Tower instead?

_Was Tony trying to resist the temptation to take advantage of his young mentee?_

"You know what, I'm not really feeling it," Robert says, breaking Tom out of his train of thought. "Let's try it one more time without your suit, but I feel like it'll give us both more to work with if you have it on." Robert moves back into position without another word.

Tom gulps at the prospect of wearing the suit; he's suddenly aware of the fact he's half hard. So he has one whole run-through to get _that_ under control.

_Are you worried he'll think you're too small?_

He has to grind his teeth to keep any high-pitched noises from coming out. Tom's not _insecure_ about his dick size, it's just that he's heard rumors about Robert's--

"Whenever you're ready, kid," Robert says, brow raised. Just a tinge of impatience in his voice, although it sounds more fond than anything.

They go through the whole exchange again, but this time it feels like Robert is _trying _to sound angry, which certainly gives Tom more to work off of in terms of his reactions, but it feels less authentic overall. He hates to admit it, but Robert had a point. Unfortunately, that doesn't mean Tom's now full-fledged erection is going away any time soon.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Tom says, attempting to re-adjust himself discreetly. Robert hadn't said anything when the scene ended. He just nods and smiles knowingly. "I'll just, er, get the suit on."

He brushes past Robert as quickly as possible, trying to avoid him seeing Tom's hard-on. But he can't shake the feeling that his older co-star's eyes are all over him, now.

Tom sits down next to the costume hanger to take off his shoes and socks first. Out of his peripheral vision, he can see Robert's looking at him. Watching, really. And there's a smile when Tom feels his face going red.

It's gone when he stands up, however; Robert’s face is blank and stoic. But he also _doesn’t_ _look away_ when Tom’s pulling off his shirt. He’s _still_ looking once he’s shimmied out of his jeans And Tom is just standing there in nothing but his boxers while Robert’s gaze is on him

“What’s the hold up, kiddo?” He asks, folding his arms. _Fuck_ he looks hot. Tom covers his crotch with his hands, tries not to read into the way Robert’s eyes flick down for just a moment.

“My...um...I can’t wear the boxers in the suit,” Tom says, steadfastly not making eye contact. “They’re--they’re too loose and it looks weird.” There’s a horrifying moment where Robert just keeps staring without saying anything, and it feels like it stretches out for eternity.

“Right, yeah,” the older actor says as he finally turns around. Tom exhales silently as he pulls down his shorts and reaches for his suit. “Guess I shouldn’t have expected you’d have your little thong with you.”

Tom's blood runs cold at that. How did Downey even _know _that? Who did he ask? Was it someone else's conversation piece they were using to impress him?

_Maybe he's just very observant._

The sound of a foot tapping fills the room. Tom pulls the suit down, with less care than he probably should have. "S-sorry, there's usually like three people here to fit me in here."

"Mmm, I can only imagine."

Tom has to grind his teeth again. He looks down and notices a bead of precome at the tip of his erection.

"_Shit_." He'll be in _so_ much trouble if he stains the suit, and there's no way they'd accept 'I have a kink for older men' as a suitable excuse.

"Hm?" Robert looks like he's about to turn his head, but Tom quickly cuts him off.

"Oh, uh...it's nothing, man," Tom stutters out, not having realized he'd cursed out loud. Thinking quickly, he swipes the white fluid with his finger and licks it off. It's not the best taste, but it's better than the costume department asking what the stain is from.

"Was just hoping to give myself a little more time to, er, _breath_, I guess." Robert gives a genuine guffaw at that. It always makes Tom feel warm inside when he's able to get a real laugh out of his older co-star.

When Tom's finally got himself all zipped up in the suit, they walk back to their marks. Once again, it feels like Robert's eyes are all over him, but once they start the scene, he's totally in the zone. Like he doesn't even notice the outline of Tom's cock straining against the tight lycra. 

He probably assumes it's a codpiece, Tom thinks. Then again, if he knew about the thong, Robert probably _also_ knows they keep it separate from the costume.

Tom can barely focus this time. Robert's intensity no longer feels forced, yet that's exactly what makes him so much more terrifying (not to mention _arousing_).

He knows he's _supposed_ to be talking back as Peter, but Tom can't help but let Robert talk all over him. His mind wanders.

_What would Peter do to keep the suit?_

"...Tom?" He's broken out of another dirty line of thought by Robert's concerned voice.

"Sorry! Spaced out a little," Tom replies sheepishly.

"Hmm, yeah," Robert says contemplatively, hand on his beard. "Let's take it from the top and try a bit of a different direction, yeah? Maybe a little more anger."

Tom nods and they move back into position.

_"If you even cared, you'd actually be here,"_ Tom starts. He manages to channel some of that pent up arousal into emotional energy. It does actually come out pretty well. His erection manages to die down a little, even as Robert approaches him with that no-nonsense, 'I'm gonna spank you for being a brat' expression.

But he's not stopping. Tom has to keep stepping back to compensate.

_"What if somebody had died tonight?"_ Robert's got him backed him up against a wall. _"Different story, right?" _His gaze is so intimidating, like he's seeing right through Tom, the younger actor just has to look away. 

Robert grabs his chin and forces him to make eye contact. _" 'Cause that's on you."_ Tom's breath hitches. His older co-star crowds him in, thigh pushing against his erection.

_"And if you died, that's on me."_ Tom can't help but whimper; there's _no way_ Robert's doing this by accident, grinding his leg against Tom's hard cock. Suddenly, the pressure is gone. 

_"I don't need that on my conscience." _He lets go and moves back to a reasonable distance. Tom waits a beat, waits for Robert to acknowledge something, _anything_ really. But he just continues on with the scene when his older co-star stays in character.

And then, for some god awful reason, Tom finds himself falling on his knees. _"...please, please, please..."_ There's a flash of a smirk before Robert continues with his line.

_"Let's have it."_

_"You don't understand. Please. This is all I have. I'm nothing without this suit."_ Tom's eyes fall to the floor, unable to meet that piercing gaze once again.

_"If you're nothing without this suit…" _Robert steps forward, threads his fingers in Tom's hair, and sharply pulls back his head. All in one smooth motion that makes the younger actor whine. _"...then you shouldn't have it. Okay?"_

Robert's grip loosens as he says the next part. _"God, I sound like my dad."_

_"I-I don't have any o-other clothes." _Fuck, he hadn't stuttered for that line before. His cock pulses between his legs when he feels a thumb stroking softly at his temple.

_"Okay, we'll sort that out."_

Tom almost lets his head fall against Downey's pant leg before he realizes where he is and scrambles to his feet, embarrassed. "Sorry, I...got a little carried away there."

"No, no, it was good," Robert says with a smile. "You made some bold choices, let yourself be vulnerable."

Tom can't help but smile back. Maybe all that sexual tension was just in his head, then.

"But I still think we can do better." Tom quirks a brow, curious as to what else they could possibly do to make their interactions stronger. 

"You still seem more uncomfortable than vulnerable, Tom. How about we try it without your suit?"

Tom's eyes go wide. He can't mean…

"...come again?"

"You heard me," Robert says, smiling crookedly. It's _almost_ a smirk, but not quite. "You said the suit is restrictive. So let's take it off." He moves back to his mark without another word.

It sounds so reasonable when Robert says it, to the point where Tom isn't sure if he's still reading too much into this. 

But he reaches for the zipper.

Robert is watching him again. Tom briefly wonders (hopes, really) if he's going to take his costume off as well. No such luck.

So Tom unzips the back and carefully pulls his limbs out of each part. He's about to leave it on the ground when Robert pipes up again.

"Put it back on the rack. There'll be hell to pay if I get that thing dirty." Tom simply nods, bending over to pick it up. As he walks over to the costume rack, Tom just can't shake the feeling Robert's eyes are raking over his form. Back still turned, he tests the waters by clenching his cheeks.

It's soft, but he definitely hears a grunt coming from the other direction. Tom doesn't say anything. He looks down: his erection is at full mast and there's nothing left to hide it.

When Tom makes his way back over, Robert's slipped back into character, expression appropriately serious for the scene at hand. Pretends not to notice Tom's erection. Like he has every intention of doing the scene again.

Tom tries to steel his expression as he says his line; _"If you even cared…" _They continue on like that. Until Robert finally gets bold.

_"And if you died, I feel like that's on me."_ The older actor grabs Tom's cock by the root. _"I don't need that on my conscience." _He's practically growling at this point.

"Robert, _please_!" Tom cries out, breaking character. He's frozen in place, not sure if he wants to move out of Robert's grip or thrust forward. He doesn't even know what he's asking for.

"Actually, I think your next line is 'yes, sir,' " he deadpans easily. Tom just whimpers as Robert pulls the younger man forward by his cock. He tilts Tom's head up by his chin. 

"Can't believe how long you were going along with that, I almost started feeling bad." Robert's voice has morphed into a soft purr as he starts stroking Tom's cock. "You're such an innocent little thing, aren't you?"

Tom can only whine in response. He tries looking away, but Robert won't let him as his fingers harshly grip his chin. "Eyes on me, Tom. How long have you wanted this?"

He squeezes his eyes shut, still unable to form coherent words. But suddenly the pressure on his dick is gone, replaced by a stinging pain on his ass.

"Answer me, kid, or I'll leave you here and take your clothes with me," Robert growls as he lands another smack to Tom's ass. The younger actor's eyes shoot open at the threat.

"S-since Civil War," Tom stutters out. His face feels like it's on fire. Robert hums his approval and his hand stays on his cheeks as he kneads the supple flesh.

"Thought so," Robert says with a smirk. "But a sweet little virgin like you wouldn't know how to ask for anything, huh?"

"I'm not a--not a virgin," Tom whines indignantly.

"Oh, really?" Robert teases. "Ever been with another man?"

Tom blushes, but shakes his head. Suddenly, his eyes go wide when he feels a finger poking at his asshole, though not quite breaching the rim.

"Ever had somebody fill this tight hole of yours, Tom?" Robert growls. Tom shakes his head again, and the finger is gone. The older actor leans in, whispering hotly, "Then for our purposes here tonight, you're still an innocent virgin." Robert mouths at his neck, eliciting a high pitched moan. Tom can't believe this is happening, it all feels so unreal.

"And for the record, I've wanted to _wreck_ you since you walked through that door for our screen test. Glad to hear I get to be the first." Tom moans again; even _he_ wouldn't imagine Robert wanting him back for so long. Or so soon after they first met.

"I just happen to be better at hiding my boners on set. See?" Robert grabs Tom's hand and presses it against the front of his dress pants. Sure enough, he can feel a fairly sizable erection underneath. "Feel that? That's what you do to me."

Tom barely has time to react before Downey flips him so he can start grinding his massive cock against the younger actor's pert, naked ass. The grip on his hips is firm and unrelenting; Tom thinks there might be bruises there in the morning, even_ likes_ that idea, but all he can verbalize is another moan.

"I won't be able to keep my hands off you, now," Robert murmurs into the nape of Tom's neck. A hand snakes around and starts pumping Tom's cock again. "You gonna come for me, kid?"

His head falls back on Robert's shoulder as he thrusts into his older co-star's calloused hand. With the insistent pressure on his backside added to the mix, it only takes a few more strokes before Tom is coming all over Robert's fist and onto his pale stomach.

"There we go, good boy," Robert purrs. Tom turns his head to look at his face properly: his pupils are blown wide with lust and his expression is hungry.

Tom whimpers at the hand still on his oversensitive cock, and those lips are on his in an instant. The kiss is all tongue and teeth. Tom feels extra dirty when Robert wipes his hand off on his stomach.

When they finally pull apart, Robert brings a finger up to Tom's lips. He doesn't even think about it, just opens his mouth and sucks on the digit. He _does_ think about how this is the second time he's tasted himself tonight.

Robert growls again, before gently pushing Tom off. "Get dressed, we're going back to my trailer." The heavy cloud of arousal makes processing the request difficult. He wants Tom to put his clothes back _on_?

"As much as I love the idea of fucking you on set, your first time should be in a bed." Robert reaches out to caress Tom's cheek. It's so soft, a steep contrast to the earlier roughness, that it makes him shiver. "You're a special boy who deserves special attention." Tom wonders if he should protest against being called a 'boy' but a soft mewl comes out instead. 

"C'mon, let's go." Robert pats Tom's cheek before moving off again. "I wanna undress you with my own hands when we get to my trailer." Tom shudders again but quickly pulls back on his clothes.

The two of them basically speed walk all the way there, with Tom closely pressed against Robert's side. Thankfully, they don't run into anyone to have to explain anything (Tom looks fucked out and smells like sex, Robert's hand is squeezing his ass).

When they finally make it back, Tom expects his older co-star to be all over him, but Robert just calmly shuts the door, making sure it's locked, and asks that Tom take off his shoes.

He whines impatiently as Robert starts unbuttoning the black suit jacket. "Oh, don't be like that," he chuckles lightly. "I have to take this stuff off first." He pecks Tom on the lips. "Go sit on the bed, make yourself comfortable."

Tom does but is hit with the sudden realization that he's in _Robert Downey Jr.'s _trailer. It looks like it might be twice the size of his own. Not that his trailer is anything to scoff at, but Downey's got a full-sized kitchen and the bed is at _least_ a queen.

As Tom looks around, Robert's eyes don't leave him for a second. Even as he neatly folds and carefully drapes each piece of his costume over a chair, his heated gaze doesn't waver.

Tom gulps; Robert's full attention is already a lot to manage _without_ the pre-established sexual intent. He looks down at the bed, pretending to be very interested in the color of the duvet.

"I should have done this sooner," Robert drawls, drawing Tom's attention back. "Should have had you choking on my cock in the supply closet at the casting office."

Tom blushes, biting his lip. He thought his own fantasies were pretty risque, but Robert is just plain old _filthy_.

"I would have done it, too," Tom says shyly after half a minute. Robert grunts like he had earlier. His eyes are nearly all black. All that's left on his body is a tight undershirt and a pair of purple briefs. Robert's cock is so big that Tom can see when it twitches.

"Might've given me less anxiety knowing I had the role _locked down_, so to speak." Tom bats his eyelashes for effect.

Robert is on top of him in less than half a second.

"You were barely legal at that point, too, huh?" Robert breaths right in Tom's face. He's caged in his whole upper body with those beefy forearms and his cock is pressing against the younger actor's thigh. "Desperate to get your dick wet by someone with a little more experience?"

Tom can only nod desperately at Robert's assessment. He pushes a hand up his shirt and it somehow feels dirtier than if the younger actor was still naked. In fact, he feels more naked than Robert despite technically having more clothes on.

"You're such a tease, but I knew you just needed a little push to get you in my bed." Robert's mouthing at his neck again as Tom arches off the bed. He lets out another whiny mewl and finds himself rutting against his older co-star's stomach.

"Already hard again, huh?" Robert chuckles darkly. He pulls down Tom's sweat pants and boxers in one smooth motion so he can roughly grasp his cock. "Sweet little virgin like you should only be coming on my cock, hm?"

The way Robert says it, Tom thinks it might be a promise. A warning?

_A threat._

"Yes, sir," Tom moans in reply. He can feel Robert's cock twitch again. "Wanna come on your huge cock, please." He reaches out to palm him through his underwear and is rewarded with a long groan.

"Fuck, baby." Robert kisses (more like bites, really) up Tom's jaw until he's practically devouring his mouth. He only pulls off when he out of air, leaving Tom breathless.

"Have you even fingered yourself, darling?" Robert asks in a softening tone as he pushes an errant lock of hair behind Tom's ears.

"Uh-uh," Tom breathes out. Robert squeezes his hip, nails biting into the skin. "Can you show me how?" He can feel the solid flesh twitch under his hand.

"Another time, Tom," Robert grunts into his neck. Tom's hands fist the sheets, arching off the bed again. "Need to spend some time really working you open if you're gonna take my cock." Robert sits up on his knees, straddling Tom. He finally pulls down his briefs to prove his point.

It's _massive_. He knows it's a cliched comparison, but it's big as a fucking baby's arm. 

The sound of it smacking against Downey's toned stomach makes Tom ache for it. His mouth is gaping and he has to wipe the drool from his mouth. But Robert's concerned look has him thinking the older man is mistaking his amazement for fear.

"It's okay, you d--"

"I want it," Tom blurts out before Robert can say anything else. He blushes, and even Robert looks a little surprised at how forward the usually deferential Brit is being. "I mean...please. I want it, _please_." His smile turns into something predatory, despite how gentle his hand is on Tom's cheek; he can't help but lean into the touch like a cat.

"Do you, now?" The question sounds light, but Tom knows the softness is only a precursor to something darker. He nods his head.

"Yes, sir," Tom replies airily. "I don't even care if it doesn't fit, I want you to make it fit." There's an agreeable growl from Robert just before he's practically ripping off the boy's t-shirt. Tom squeaks in surprise, which only spurs on his older co-star as he uses the same force to pull his sweat pants and underwear down to his ankles.

"You should know I'm not letting anyone else touch you again," Robert whispers hoarsely into Tom's ear, biting the lobe. "I'm very possessive like that."

"Don't care, sir," Tom moans, violently wiggling his legs to try to push his pants all the way off. "S'long as you keep me satisfied." Robert takes pity and pulls his sweat pants and boxers off of his feet.

He doesn't bother with Tom's socks, which somehow makes him feel even more naked. Robert's still got his tank top on, but the sweat makes it almost see-through and Tom certainly doesn't mind how it frames the older man's triceps.

"Turn over now, sweetie," Robert asks, already nudging Tom's sides with those big hands. He flips onto his stomach obediently and allows Robert to arrange his lithe body to his liking. His touch is light, but very deliberate; he directs Tom, but lets the younger actor move on his own.

"Let's get that butt up in the air, yeah, there we go." Tom braces himself on his elbows so his face isn't smothered into the bed. His back curves into a perfect arch, accentuating his asscheeks. He cranes his neck upward to meet Robert's eyes, looking for that validation.

"What a good boy, you look so perfect," Robert coos as he strokes Tom's thighs. He brings his head back and gives a pleased sigh at the older man's encouragements. "You're going to look so nice writhing under me."

Tom whimpers at the steep contrast between Robert's caressing touch and harsh, evocative words. "I'm going to make you mine, baby boy," he purrs, kneeling above Tom's prone and vulnerable form, "and when I'm done, you'll never want anyone else."

"Please, Robert!" Tom moans desperately. Robert smacks his ass over both cheeks, causing a whimper and jolting the boy's whole body, before reaching over to the side table to grab the lube.

Tom feels like his whole body is on fire, but he still wants _more_. More attention, more groping, more _Robert_.

"Ah!" Tom squeaks out when he feels the cold finger breach his asshole. But it stops as soon as he makes the noise. "M'fine, just feels weird." He hears Robert hum in understanding as he continues moving his finger.

"Good weird?" Robert asks absently. Tom can't be sure how far it's in, but he can feel a blunt nail scraping the sensitive walls. 

"Not good or bad," a shiver goes through his body, "just uncomfortable." Tom cranes his neck backward to meet Robert's eyes. "Keep going, sir, I want my hole to be ready for you." It sounds cheesy to his ears, but his old co-star's grin is free from mockery.

"You really are perfect, Tom," Robert hums as he starts pumping his finger in and out. Tom lets his head hang as he feels Robert petting his flank. "Like something I couldn't have concocted in my wildest fantasies." 

Tom thinks his face must be 100 degrees by now, continually heating up from Robert's filthy compliments. He starts pushing back on the finger until there's a second one prodding in as well.

"You sure you've never done this before?" Robert murmurs, teasing.

"Yes, I'm--oh fuck!" Tom's indignant reply ends in a high-pitched whine when he feels Robert press something that sends a jolt of sensation directly into his cock. "Do that again, sir, please!"

"Since you asked so nicely," Robert purrs as he hits at Tom's prostate again. 

That's what it is, isn't it? Tom always paid attention during sex ed, and he remembers his teacher groaning on about how the male g-spot is in the ass, and that's probably around the time Tom decided he might as well be bi if--

"Oh god, it feels--feels so _good_," the younger actor finds himself moaning when he feels a third finger breach his rim. It's not just his prostate, now, it's the feeling of being so _full_. And with the ridiculous girth of Robert's cock, Tom's sure that's going to feel _amazing_.

"Please, Robert," Tom whines, not a drop of shame left. "Want your cock in me so bad, wanna feel it stretch me out." Robert seems to sense the distinct lack of dignity in Tom's words, as the younger actor can feel nails biting into the skin of his hip.

He finds himself flipped onto his back again, but doesn't really mind the rough treatment when he gets to watch Robert above him. His hand is furiously applying more lube to his massive cock.

Without thinking, Tom tries snaking a hand down to grab his own dick, but Robert's free hand is on his wrists in a flash.

"Only on my cock, darling, like we agreed," Robert growls. Tom tests the grip, tries moving his wrists. Not with the intention of escaping, of course, just to see what Robert does.

Sure enough, those big fingers tighten, right on the edge of painful. "It's your first time, Tom, I don't think you want to test me."

Oh, but that's _exactly_ what Tom wants to do, although he senses the trepidation in Robert's voice and expression. 

He knows his older co-star is trying to tell him he doesn't really understand what he's asking for, in not so many words. And Tom doesn't, so he lets his wrists go slack instead.

"Good boy," Robert drawls, and it makes Tom hum with pleasure. Praise kink, maybe. More likely it's probably just that it's _Robert_ praising him; validating his existence. "Lift your hips, Tom, let's get that sweet hole of yours in position for my cock."

Tom obliges, though he ends up pulling his legs up as well. He smirks when the position has its desired effect; Robert takes a moment to drink in the picture, licking his lips as he places a pillow under his younger co-star's back. "I forgot how flexible you are," Tom smirks, thinking he's managed to one-up Robert somehow.

But when he tries to move his legs back down, they're held in place by Robert's lube-covered hand. "You wanna show off, kid, you better be willing to follow through," Robert drawls with a wicked grin. 

"Rest your ankles on my shoulders, there we go." Tom allows himself to be coaxed into place once again. "Ready for me, baby?" Robert asks, low and husky as he positions himself at Tom's hole. He's already starting to feel the burn in his thighs, not to mention the blooming pain in his wrists, but nods anyway.

"Let me hear it, sweetheart."

"I'm ready for your huge cock, sir. Please fuck my ass with it," Tom says, sweet and earnest like he knows Robert wants to hear. The older man presses a kiss to Tom's calf before lining his cock up to the boy's entrance.

"We'll start slow, at first," Robert says, shifting back to soft and gentle for a moment. "And you tell me if it's starting to hurt." Tom nods, straining his neck to watch Robert feed his huge cock into his hole, but his firm thighs block the view.

He thinks he can see the shaft. But soon, his head thumps back when he feels that immediate jump from empty to _full_.

"I thought you were going slow!" Tom practically shrieks. God, he wants this so bad but it's so much at once, and he doesn't even notice Robert's stopped moving until he feels a soft hand on his face.

"This is just the head," Robert says softly, thumbing his cheekbone. "You need to _relax_ if you really want to fit all of me." He also notices Robert's let go of his wrists. Tom whimpers leaning into the touch now that he knows it's the clean hand. "Do you want to stop?"

It takes a moment, with Tom trying to relax his breathing. But eventually, he replies, "No, sir. Wanna feel the whole thing."

"Such a good, _brave_ boy," Robert coos again. His smile is warm, and turns Tom's insides into a hot mess of arousal. "I'm going to start moving again. Okay?"

Tom nods, but also adds, "Okay, sir," when Robert doesn't push in right away.

The pace Robert sets is fine: an inch at a time, letting Tom catch his breath, checking in before moving any further. Robert praises him every step of the way. Soon enough, Tom's just reveling in the fullness, moaning wantonly.

Eventually, Robert bottoms out and Tom can feel his heavy balls against his ass. He mewls happily hands clutching the bedspread, still needing to resist touching himself.

"You doing okay, Tom?" Robert rasps out, just a little breathless.

"Yes, sir," Tom whimpers. "Move, please, I can handle it." Robert just grunts in acknowledgment, grasping Tom's hips as he pulls back and starts thrusting.

It feels amazing and terrible at the same time; Tom tries covering his face with his forearms, but feels them being gently pried away.

"Wanna see you, Tom," Robert grunts, animalistic. "Wanna see what that pretty face looks like when you come on my cock." Tom can only whine in reply. 

His words feel lost. Every time Tom tries to say something, it's punched out of him by the force of Robert's cock. He's on the edge, so close, if only he could touch himself for a second…

But he doesn't get a chance to disobey his older co-star again, as he's flipped over onto his stomach. Robert pulls Tom's ass upward so his back is arched downward.

It feels humiliating. Objectifying.

_That's why you love it so much._

"Better angle," Robert growls as he drapes his body across Tom's back. He can feel the material of the wifebeater, sweat-drenched and rough. "Can hit your prostate better."

And that makes Tom moan again, but it's muffled by the bed as Robert pushes the young man's face into it. He starts moving again, and _oh fuck_, he wasn't kidding about hitting Tom's prostate.

The grips on his hair is tight, but Tom manages to turn his head to side so he can speak. "M'close, Robert, didn't you---ahh!!" Speaking in full sentences is impossible like this. So Tom just turns his head, tugs Robert forward by his hair so they can see each other.

"God, you look incredible," Robert says, mouth agape in genuine awe. He wraps his arm around Tom's torso to pull him in closer, with their faces barely centimeters apart. Tom bites his lip so hard he thinks it might bleed. "Come for me, Tom. Right now, come on just my cock, baby."

And it's like Robert's flipped a switch, the flood gates open and Tom's coming all over the bed. His blissed out scream is cut off by Robert's lips swallowing up the sound. He feels a few more harsh thrusts before the old actor stills his movements inside of him.

_Robert Downey Jr. is coming in my ass!_ is all Tom can think about as the kiss becomes sloppy and languid. Once his older co-star lets go of him and pulls out, Tom slumps into the bed, tired and fucked stupid.

"Good enough for you, kid?" Robert pants. "You think I can leave you _satisfied_ for the foreseeable future?"

"Mmmhmm," Tom slurs with what he imagines is a dumb-looking smile on his face. "Was _really _good, Robert."

"Glad to hear it," Robert chuckles. Tom feels a big hand reach under his stomach, flipping him over like he weighs nothing. There's a flare of pain when his ass hits the bedspread, but it's overtaken by his lingering post-orgasmic bliss.

Tom's eyes are lidded but he can definitely see Robert's gorgeously toned body kneeling between his legs.

"You're fucking exquisite, you know that?" Tom hums happily, lets Robert move his body so he's resting against a pillow. He stretches out his body with a soft groan. "So pretty, so _strong_."

Tom's eyes flutter shut when he feels Robert skimming his hands along his sides. "Your body is a work of art," he murmurs into a perked up nipple. The younger actor whimpers at the sensation. Fingers ghost down his come-covered stomach. "I almost feel guilty about dirtying you up so much."

"_Almost_?" Tom says with a cheeky smile. Robert frowns against his skin, about to move off when his young mentee pulls him back down. "I don't want you feeling guilty _at all_."

Robert attacks Tom's other nipple with a renewed vigor, biting and sucking at the nub. The younger actor moans hoarsely, realizing how strained his voice has become from all his yelling.

"God, I love how noisy you are," Robert purrs as he presses a kiss into Tom's pectoral. He can only whimper in reply. He throat feels as raw as the rest of his body

"But I think I speak for _both_ of us when I say we need a shower," Tom whines at that, feeling perfectly comfortable falling asleep like this, crushed by the weight of an extremely attractive man. Robert sighs, petting the young actor's sweaty curls.

"M'tired, can' move," Tom slurs, feeling a little delirious from pleasure. Despite pointing out the obvious about their collectively filthy state, Robert continues groping and caressing all over Tom's body. He thinks he might already be half hard when those calloused fingers press tantalizingly close to his crotch.

"Well, you'll have to get out of bed eventually," Robert laughs as he settles in against Tom, who crosses his arms and pouts. The older actor pulls off the tank top before pressing in closer. "Unless you'd rather lay here and cuddle into the morning?"

Tom answers by turning sideways and nodding into Downey's bare chest. It feels like he belongs here. When Robert laughs, Tom can feel the vibrations.

"Alright, well, you're definitely taking one when you wake up," he says, kissing the crown of Tom's head. "Okay, sweetheart?"

"Okay," Tom mumbles sleepily. "G'night, Robert."

"Night, darling."

Tom drifts off to the sound of Robert's heartbeat, feeling both carnally sated and unquestionably safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [this incredible interview](https://www.rollingstone.com/movies/movie-news/robert-downey-jr-s-weird-science-of-acting-179642) with young RDJ. I had been trying to figure out if he ever studied method acting. Some of the stuff in there is pure gold, but that stuff about acting coaches really resonated with me lol.


End file.
